Conventional methods for obtaining electric energy include the burning fossil fuels. However, the burning of fossil fuels often produces greenhouse gases and thus seriously affects the global climate and pollutes the environment. Wind power generation solves the above-mentioned problems and saves non-renewable resources, and in contrast to nuclear power generation, hydropower generation, and thermal power generation, it is very economic in construction cost and occupancy area.
The global wind energy reserves are very large and theoretically, 1% of the wind energy reserves can meet the demand of human beings. But due to lacking a wind catcher, conventional wind power generating systems have a low efficiency.
When wind drives blades to rotate, power is generated. However, the blades can only absorb less than 30% wind energy when wind blows the blades. The rest 70% wind energy disappears between the blades. More seriously, due to the disorder of the airflow and the non-uniform action thereof on the blades, the 30% wind energy counteracts with each other and thus a lot of energy is wasted. Therefore, conventional wind power generating systems have a low efficiency and cannot use low velocity wind to generate power.
To solve the problems, improvements on conventional wind power generators are made. Increasing pole height and blade length improves the power generation efficiency of a wind power generating system, but results in a bulky system and a high production cost.
Furthermore, the parts of conventional wind-solar power generating systems are generally non-detachable, which means a high occupying and transportation cost.
Chinese Patent Application No. 200620049113.1 discloses a wind power generator that can employ low velocity wind to generate power with high safety.